OUR NOW
by yunnielicious
Summary: [Chaptered/YUNJAE/YAOI/AU/ROMANCE/DRABBLE] Summary: Chp1: Ingin Tahu. Chp2: Perayaan Tak Terlaksana. Chp3: Hadiah Istimewa.
1. Chapter 1

Title : OUR NOW

Disclaimer : Themselves. But this fic is MINE

Pair : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rating : T

Genre & Warn : AU, Romance, YAOI, EyD masih berantakan, OOC? –_jangan sampai_-, RPF, DRABBLE, No Bashing No Flame.

**OUR NOW**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By yunnielicious**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk berselonjoran dan punggungnya bersandar pada pegangan sofa berwarna merah marun di perpustakaan. Membaca dengan bosan sebuah novel di tangan. Beginilah jika memiliki sifat seorang _workaholic_. Diberi jatah untuk berlibur bukannya merasa senang tetapi malah sengsara. Padahal, ini hari pertamanya berlibur setelah terlibat project sebuah drama. Bagaimana dia akan menjalani tiga belas hari ke depan? Jika hari pertamanya saja sudah seperti ini. Mendesah pelan, Jaejoong menutup bukunya lalu membantingnya ke atas meja kaca di depan sofa dan melipat lengan sebatas dada. Baru saja hendak memejamkan mata, ponsel di atas meja berbunyi. Dengan ogah-ogahan Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya mengambil benda pipih berwarna putih berlambang buah apel digigit di belakangnya. Layar ponsel berkelap-kelip dan sebuah kata _MINE_ tertera di sana. Lantas, lelaki manis itupun langsung menekan opsi jawab dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ya, Yunnie?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara malas.

"_**Kau sedang apa hm? Boojaejoongie?"**_ Tanya seseorang di seberang sana lembut.

"Menjawab telpon darimu Yunnie, tentu saja."

"_**Benarkah? Hanya itu?" **_Suara di seberang sana kembali bertanya, tetapi terselip nada geli dari nadanya.

"Um, sebenarnya tadi baru saja membaca beberapa halaman sebuah novel."

"_**Novel?"**_

"Ya."

"_**Judulnya?"**_

"Jane Erye."

Dari speaker ponselnya, Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara jemari yang beradu dengan papan ketik lalu disusul suara _klik_ yang diyakininya berasal dari _mouse_ computer. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari seseorang yang dipanggil _Yunnie_. _**"Pengarang?"**_

Jaejoong mengernyit, dia duduk tegak, melipat kaki menjadi bersila dan memutar duduknya menghadap meja kaca. Matanya melirik novel di atas meja, atau lebih tepatnya hanya sampulnya saja. "Charlotte Brontë." Jawabnya.

Kembali, Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara dari papan ketik dan suara _klik_ di akhirnya. Lalu dapat dia rasakan jika Yunnie-nya tersenyum di sana. _**"Jane Erye mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis miskin dan tidak cantik, walaupun begitu dia memiliki jiwa dan semangat tak terkalahkan, serta kecerdasan dan keberanian yang besar. Kisahnya begitu menyedihkan, sebagai anak yatim-piatu yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama keluarga bibi yang kejam. Lalu dia dikirim ke Lowood, sebuah sekolah yang dikategorikan tak layak untuk para murid, namun dia berhasil lulus dan menjadi seorang guru. Suatu hari, dia menjadi pengajar untuk seorang gadis kecil dan jatuh cinta kepada seorang tuan tanah yang sinis dan misterius. Hubungan mereka berkembang, tetapi baru saja hendak mengecap manisnya kebahagiaan, Jane harus menerima pil pahit dari rintangan dan tragedy yang dia hadapi." **_Terang suara di seberang sana.

Kerutan di dahi Jaejoong semakin dalam, "Bagaimana kau tahu Yunnie?"

"_**Tentu saja karna aku bertanya ke mesin pencari, sayang."**_

"Kenapa?"

"_**Karna aku ingin tahu apa yang kau baca-ah tidak, karna aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau rasakan, kau lihat, kau dengar, kau pikirkan-ah tidak, tidak, maksudku karna aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, segalanya sayang."**_

Jaejoong tercenung, dengan ponsel putih yang menempel manis di telinga dalam genggaman jemarinya. Perlahan merah jambu menyebar di wajah seputih porselen tersebut, menyebar hingga sampai ke telinga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buat yang kepo: Workaholic adalah sebutan untuk orang yang gila kerja.

a/n: Yeay! –_loncat_- saya publish fic drabble yang isinya tentang hubungan yunjae ^^ ini multichapter dan seperti biasa udah selesai, ada tujuh chapter, tapi kalo ada ide baru lagi saya tambahin :p ceritanya cenderung ringan, soalnya saya lumayan anti angst, hurt/camfertt –_gak kuat soalnya_- bisa dinikmatin sambil ngemil loh.


	2. Perayaan Tak Terlaksana

Title : OUR NOW

Disclaimer : Themselves. But this fic is MINE

Pair : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rating : T

Genre & Warn : AU, Romance, YAOI, EyD masih berantakan, OOC? –_jangan sampai_-, RPF, DRABBLE, No Bashing No Flame.

**OUR NOW**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By yunnielicious**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho? Tidak biasanya Yunnie-nya menghubungi di jam kerja, karna biasanya suami tampannya itu hanya menghubungi di jam istirahat saja, seperti jam dua belas siang ataupun saat jam pulang. Apalagi dia mengucapkan kata-kata manis, sungguh kemajuan karna suaminya sudah jarang menggombal dibandingkan saat berpacaran dulu. _Yunnie, Yunnie, Yunnie, apa yang terjadi_ _denganmu?_ Batin Jaejoong mencoba mencari tahu. Di tengah kekalutannya, ponsel di tangan kembali berbunyi, sebuah lagu dengan iringan piano berjudul _Heaven_ dari _Cendlelight _mengalun memasuki gendang telinga. Nada dering yang Jaejoong gunakan untuk memberitahu bahwa ada pesan masuk. Jaejoong segera menekan opsi open.

_**From : Su-ie**_

_**Date : March, 25**__**th **__**2013**_

_**Subject: Happy Anniversary~**_

_**Hyung-ie! Happy anniversary yang ke-3! Aku berdo'a agar kau langgeng bersama Yunho-hyung. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan hubungan rumah tangga kalian? Kau tentu tahu maksudku.. Onew membutuhkan teman baru di sini hehe.. Yosh! Kupikir segini saja hal yang kusampaikan, aku tak mau semakin meracau tak jelas karna aku yakin kau sibuk, terkhususnya malam ini :p selamat sore hyung-ie.**_

_**Penuh Cinta,**_

_**Adikmu Kim Junsu.**_

Ponsel mahal dalam genggamannya hampir saja membentur lantai jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan anniversary mereka? Jaejoong merasa menjadi seorang istri paling brengsek sekarang. Bahkan Junsu yang notabene adiknya masih ingat, kenapa dia tidak? Mengacak surai almondnya frustasi, Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan detak jantung yang berjumpalitan di dalam dada. Dia berpikir, apa yang akan dia hadiahkan untuk Yunnie-nya? Apa dia harus jujur jika dia melupakannya? Pasti Yunnie-nya akan kecewa nanti, tapi jika berbohong pun hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Lagipula, Jaejoong tidak ada niat berbohong kepada suaminya, janjinya di depan altar hanya akan menjadi sekumpulan _bullshit_ jika dia melakukannya.

_Kau idiot Jung Jaejoong! Itulah sebabnya Yunho bersikap manis karna dia memberikan lampu hijau untukmu!_ Sisi jahat Jaejoong memaki dengan memecutkan sebuah cambuk berduri ke lantai.

_Masih ada jalan,_ sisi baik Jaejoong menyela sembari memainkan harpa di pojok ruangan bernuansa serba putih, memainkan sebuah melodi syahdu nan menenangkan jiwa.

"Ya, masih ada jalan." Gumam Jaejoong lebih memilih mendengarkan pendapat dari sisi baiknya, membuat sisi jahatnya menggeram marah karena merasa diabaikan. Dan mungkin jika di perpustakaan ada orang lain, dia pasti akan langsung dicap sinting karena berbicara sendiri.

**.**

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kuenya dari oven, meletakannya di atas meja pantry supaya mendingin. Dia kemudian mengambil cokelat yang ukurannya lumayan besar dari dalam kulkas dan meletakannya di atas talenan. Baru saja hendak memotong-motong cokelat tersebut, pintu serambi penthouse-nya terbuka. Itu Yunho. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor, sialan, Jaejoong tak sadar kalau sekarang sudah hampir malam. Yunho memasuki dapur dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia memeluk mesra istrinya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Sedang apa, hm?" Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan doe eyesnya, kedua tangannya berpindah ke atas lengan Yunho yang bertengger manis melingkari pinggangnya. "Maaf, Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong lirih, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan tersirat luka di sana.

Sapuan bibir Yunho pada bahu Jaejoong terhenti, "Kenapa?"

"A-aku lupa tentang hari ini." Saat mengucapkannya mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, siap untuk meluncurkan air mata dan menangis tersedu.

Yunho tersenyum, pelukannya mengerat. "Tak apa, sayang." Lalu mata tajamnya menelisir dapur dan menemukan sebuah kado berpita biru di atas meja bar serta kue yang sepertinya masih hangat di atas meja pantry. "Dan kupikir, kau tak benar-benar lupa, sudah ada kado dan kue di sini."

"Ta-tapi tapi hiks, kuenya belum selesai, Yunnie." Akhirnya air mata Jaejoong jatuh juga, dia terisak.

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Matanya berbinar geli saat melihat Jaejoong menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ya ampun, sebenarnya dia menikahi lelaki manis berumur 25 tahun atau bocah manis berumur 5 tahun? Bibir Yunho berkedut menahan tawa. "Hush, jangan menangis, kita bisa menyelesaikan kuenya bersama-sama." Jemari Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya, lalu menghapus air mata lelaki manisnya menggunakan sapu tangan linen putih yang baru diambil dari saku jasnya.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho. "Bersama?"

"Ya, sayang."

"Tapi kau tak bisa mendekor, menghias, ataupun memasak cokelat untuk kuenya, Yunnie." Jaejoong cemberut.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menyuruhku untuk memotong, mengaduk, ataupun _mengocok_." Yunho menyeringai pada kata terakhirnya, matanya gelap dan panas.

Jaejoong merona, "Ya, kau sangat handal, jika hal itu aku tidak khawatir."

**.**

Yunho memotong strawberry di talenan dengan usaha yang luar biasa keras. Berusaha agar strawberry yang dipotongnya terbelah dua secara sempurna. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Disebelahnya, istri cantiknya tengah melapisi kue dengan lelehan cokelat lalu menghiasi dengan krim putih di atas kuenya. Dengan posisi membungkuk. Kadang tanpa disadarinya, bokong ratanya sering kali menyenggol lengan, pinggang, atau bahkan bokong Yunho sendiri. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan memotongnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, bokongnya kembali menyenggol lengan Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu memejamkan mata dan mendesis, dia meletakkan pisaunya. "Bisakah kau hentikan itu?! Atau aku akan memperkosamu di atas meja pantry lalu di lantai dapur sekarang juga!" Kata Yunho dengan suara penuh tekanan.

Jaejoong terlonjak, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Yunho. "Ah! Maaf Yunnie, aku tak se-hey, apa maksudmu memperkosaku di atas meja pantry lalu di lantai dapur?!"

"Cukup!"

**.**

"Boo, kupikir aku harus membeli satu hadiah lagi untuk pernikahan kita."

"Hm."

"Sebuah ranjang baru."

"Hm."

"Kupikir kau juga merasakan saat kaki penyangga sebelah kiri patah tadi."

"Hm."

Hening melingkupi.

"Yunnie."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bagaimana dengan kuenya?"

"Kita lanjutkan besok."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Dengan syarat."

"Ya?"

"Kau jangan menyenggolku dengan bokong nakalmu itu, atau kita akan kembali menghancurkan ranjang."

"Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang review barusan ini balasannya:

Hanasukie: Nih udah, /nyodorin chapter dua/ maaf ya saya lagi labil -_- |flutterfloop: iya drabble potongan, bersambung? Mungkin bisa jadi, tapi tiap chapter ada tema dan judul masing-masing begonoh, aduh ribet banget saya ngomongnya /jawsdropp/ iya ada novelnya, tapi saya sendiri belum baca._. belum saya sentuh dari hari ultah saya, soalnya hurt sih.. | danactebh: ini udah nih nyehehe /ketawa kunti/ | ChwangKyuh EvilBerry: JJ aja yang artis, Yunho CEO, ATM BERJALAN GITU LOH nyahaha..

Udah dulu ya, btw, tadinya mau pake anniv yunjae yang sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya saya rubah demi kepentingan cerita, hiks, maaf ya, kalian boleh timpukin saya, dengan catatan timpukinnya pake berlian nyahaha.. dadah semua~ Eh, makasih buat yang review, fav, follow sama siders, saya sayang kaliaaaaan~ dadah.. /ini beneran/


	3. Hadiah Istimewa

Title : OUR NOW

Disclaimer : Themselves. But this fic is MINE

Pair : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Rating : T

Genre & Warn : AU, Romance, YAOI, EyD masih berantakan, OOC? –_jangan sampai_-, RPF, DRABBLE, No Bashing No Flame.

**OUR NOW**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By yunnielicious**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi nampak malu-malu menerobos celah jendela yang tak tertutup gorden. Mengusik seorang lelaki manis yang tadinya bernafas secara teratur membentuk irama nan menenangkan. Alisnya berkerut, doe eyesnya bergerak-gerak di bawah kelopak mata dan perlahan terbuka. Mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum mata indahnya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar sewarna rerumputan di pagi hari, bayang-bayang kemarin dan tadi malam melintas di sana, membuat lelaki manis itu seperti tengah menonton sebuah film di bioskop. Dimulai saat dirinya menerima telpon, kebodohannya tak mengingat hari penting dalam hidupnya, saat menangis lalu digoda oleh suaminya, lalu insiden pembuatan kue yang berujung dengan dirinya _dihajar habis-habisan_. Ah.. suaminya memang benar, mereka harus membeli sebuah ranjang baru. Mungkin, dengan kaki penyangga yang terbuat dari baja, bukan besi bulat melengkung yang dicat sewarna emas seperti sebelumnya. Dia menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan, mengamati dengan seksama wajah pendamping hidupnya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum saat menciptakannya, pahatan-pahatan yang terbentuk begitu sempurna dan menawan, menggoda serta seksi. Seringkali dia bertanya kepada diri sendiri, kebaikan apa yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu hingga mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang begitu istimewa? Sebuah senyuman pun tak dapat ditahan olehnya, Terimakasih Tuhan.

Sinar mentari perlahan bergeser, menerangi pahatan sempurna yang begitu dikagumi dan dicintainya. Membuatnya terusik dan menampilkan sepasang iris kecoklatannya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Jung."

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Jung."

Keduanya sama-sama melemparkan senyuman, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan cinta dan memuja. Hingga momen itupun hancur saat lelaki tampan itu menindih lelaki manisnya, membuatnya tak berdaya di bawah kukungannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain di pagi hari?" Ucapnya penuh janji bernuansa gelap.

"Bagaimana dengan kuenya?"

"Aku yakin _mereka_ tidak akan kabur kemana-mana, sayang. _Mereka _tak memiliki kaki."

"Um, baiklah."

**.**

Pagi hari dilanjutkan dengan membuat sarapan dan menghias kue bersama. Jaejoong telah menghabiskan makanannya dengan patuh, seperti anak lelaki baik-baik. Dia tidak beranjak kemana pun dan tetap duduk di kursi sambil melipat tangan, mengamati Yunho yang masih menikmati kuenya. Dia terkikik. Ini sudah potongan yang ketiga, sejak kapan Yunnie-nya menyukai makanan manis? Atau Yunnie-nya memang lapar karena tadi malam mereka tak sempat makan? Pikirnya geli.

"Menikmati pemandangan, Nyonya Jung?"

Jaejoong merona, merasa tertangkap basah. "Ya, dan kupikir kau juga menikmatiku yang memandangmu." Balasnya lalu mencebilkan bibir.

Yunho menyeringai, "Aku senang saat kau melakukannya." Ucapnya lalu mengedipkan mata penuh konspirasi kepada Jaejoong. "Kuenya enak."

"Aku bersyukur waktu itu kau sempat menyimpannya ke lemari es," Jaejoong mengernyit, "-beserta bahan-bahan yang lain. Jadi saat dicoba tidak mengecewakan." Ucapnya cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Yunho hanya menyeringai, dia menyuapkan potongan terakhir kuenya lalu menjilati garpu yang terdapat lapisan cokelat dengan sensual sembari menatap Jaejoong lewat ekor matanya. Sangat kentara jika dia tengah berusaha untuk menggoda istri cantiknya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah, dia merona. "Kupikir sudah saatnya kita membuka hadiah."

Yunho tertawa geli, "Oke, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Katanya dan melesat memasuki kamar.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas, dia beranjak untuk membereskan piring lalu mencucinya. Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya mencuci piring-piring kotor, dia dapat merasakan jika Yunho telah kembali ke dapur, duduk, dan menatapnya dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Menikmati pemandangan, Tuan Jung?"

Yunho tersenyum, matanya berbinar geli. Kemudian, dia menempatkan kedua sikunya di atas meja dan menautkan jemarinya, menyangga dagu lancipnya di sana.

"Ya, kau cantik, sayang."

Jaejoong cemberut, "Aku tampan." Sanggahnya.

Yunho mengerang, dia mengalah. "Oke, terserah kau, sayang."

Jaejoong melepaskan sarung tangan kuning cuci piringnya, lalu me-lap piring-piring basah dan menyimpannya ke rak. Dia berjalan dan duduk kembali di kursi meja bar. Menumpukan siku kirinya di meja, menyangga dagu. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan saling menggoda. Dan Yunho-lah yang terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan.

"Tahun lalu, aku yang pertama membuka hadiah. Sekarang giliranmu, Boojae."

"Aku tersanjung akan hal itu, Yunnie."

Yunho menyodorkan kotak biru di hadapannya kepada Jaejoong. Lelaki manis itu berkedip, perlahan, membuka tutup kotak yang di atasnya terdapat pita berwarna putih. Sedangkan Yunho, dia harap-harap cemas, _apa istrinya_ _akan menyukainya?_

Jaejoong terperangah. "Ini-" Ucapannya terputus, doe eyesnya terpaku pada gelang kaki bermerek _Cartier_ di tangannya yang baru diambil dari kotak. Sungguh indah, gelang kaki tersebut adalah gelang kaki rantai emas putih dengan hiasan alphabet _Y-U-N-J-A-E_ yang diselingi lonceng kecil disetiap hurufnya. Dan lonceng-lonceng itu akan berbunyi jika Jaejoong menggerakkannya.

"Kau suka?"

Jaejoong melemparkan senyuman. "Sangat, Yunnie. Terimakasih."

Yunho tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah. Sekarang, ayo kita pasangkan." Kata Yunho semangat lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong, dia bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Jaejoong meyerahkan gelang tersebut agar dipasangkan Yunho di kaki kirinya. Setelah selesai, Yunho berdiri dan Jaejoong menatap ke arah kakinya, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya hingga gelang itu mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing menghangatkan hati.

Yunho merangkul Jaejoong lalu membungkuk dan mengecup pipinya. "Sangat pas untukmu, Boo. Sekarang giliranku."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Sialan! Hadiah yang diberikan Yunnie-nya sungguh indah, sedangkan dirinya? _Dia tidak akan menyukainya, kau mengecewakannya,_ sisi jahat Jaejoong menyeringai, menatap mencemooh kepadanya dengan kaki di atas meja dan lengan menyangga belakang kepalanya. Dia duduk di sofa berwarna merah pelacur.

_Jangan dengarkan, Yunho pasti akan menyukainya, Joongie!_ Sisi baik Jaejoong memberi semangat dengan pom-pom di tangan, menari layaknya seorang pemandu sorak.

Jaejoong menyerahkan hadiahnya kepada Yunho dengan tangan gemetar, dan Yunho menerimanya sambil memamerkan cengiran bocahnya. Dia kembali duduk di kursi. Ditariknya simpul pita di atasnya lalu membuka tutupnya. Dan seketika, Yunho melongo, saat dirinya mendapatkan kertas origami berwarna hijau, oranye, pink, serta sebuah pulpen.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Tiga permintaan." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Tiga permintaan?"

"Ya, Yunnie. Disetiap kertas origami kau boleh menuliskan satu permintaanmu, apapun itu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya tanpa protes."

Yunho mengelus dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuk seperti seorang detektif, matanya menyipit menatap Jaejoong. "Apapun itu?"

"Ya."

Yunho tersenyum, matanya berbinar kekanakan. "Bahkan, jika aku meminta bercinta dengamnu selama 24 jam?"

Jaejoong merona, "Ya." Jawabnya, _dan aku akan mati_, lanjut Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. "Ah, kau juga bisa menuliskannya kapan pun kau mau. Entah itu sekarang atau tahun depan, Yunnie."

Yunho menyeringai, "Ya, aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin, Mrs. Jung." Ucapnya dengan mata berkabut.

Hening sesaat.

"Yunnie."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa kau.. suka hadiahnya?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu.

Yunho tersenyum hangat. "Tentu, sayang."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. "Tapi hadiahku tak ada harganya, Yunnie." Ucapnya sedih.

"Hush, jangan menangis." Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup buku-buku jemarinya. "Ini bukan seberapa penting harga yang tertera pada hadiahnya, tetapi bagiku, seberapa penting kau meletakkan perhatianmu untukku, aku suamimu." Jaejoong merona. "Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh menuliskan permintaan pertamaku?"

"Ya. Tapi bukankah, sekarang waktunya kau bekerja, Yunnie?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi.

Yunho menyeringai, "Aku _CEO_-nya, aku bisa datang kapan pu aku mau. Dan kupikir.. aku akan libur hari ini." Ucapnya lalu menggigit jari kelingking Jaejoong.

"AKh! Yunnie! Kau kanibal!"

.

Dan satu hal yang tak pernah mereka ungkapkan satu sama lain, bagi Jaejoong, suaminya Yunho, adalah hadiah terbaik dari segala hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada. Yang diciptakan dan diberikan khusus oleh Tuhan hanya untuknya, seorang lelaki perantau dari Chungnam. Dan begitupula bagi Yunho, istrinya Jung Jaejoong, merupakan hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada, tak apa jika dia sedari kecil hidup di panti asuhan dan tak pernah diperlihatkan wajah kedua orangtuanya. Asalkan ada Jaejoong, semuanya sudah cukup dan lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hallooo~ setelah sekian lama nggak buka FFn dan acc saya ini telah menjadi fosil, saya kembali lagi mempublish Chapter 3. Semoga masih ada yang baca, walaupun saya sendiri ragu :'/ Dan waktunya kita memasuki bagian menyenangkan~! Balas review~!

Hanasukie: di skip karna mempertahankan rating hwhwhw~ Eh, makasih ya, kamu review lagi di Chap 2 ^^ |Cindyshim07: iya, salam kenal cindy ^^ fic yunjae yang sweet lagi? Aduh tergantung mood itu sih.. /nyengir imut/ /slap/ |missjelek: udah :'/ |YunHolic: Tergantung.. kalau JJ-nya masih senggol-menyenggol haha.. |Sweet-Morning: udah :'/ |js-ie: si pantat teflon nggak godain ko, dia cuma nggak sengaja hwhwhw~ |Guest: iya ^^ statusnya sama kayak yang di dunia nyata, penyanyi sekaligus actor. |Elza luv changminnie: Kalau dipanjangin, nanti jadi oneshot berseries ding~ plus ratingnya bakal naik.. bahaya itu bahaya. |Glowing: berasa diantara mereka? Berarti abis ngintipin ritual yunjae dong? :'/

Thx untuk semua ^^ sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.. /lambai-lambai/


End file.
